zumbiblocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiming Down the Sights
Aiming Down the Sights (ADS) is a game mechanic that features in most FPS games. In Zumbi Blocks, you can aim down the sights by holding down the right mouse button (this can be changed in the options menu so that you don't need to hold). Most starter weapons possess iron sights , however some of the more of the higher tier weapons possess various other kinds of sight. Whenever you ADS, the sights will not remain motionless. However, you can crouch to negate this effect and keep the sights completely still. Glock The Glock possesses standard iron sights. They are good all round sights. Their effectiveness is limited at long range, but they're good enough to guide your shooting at close to medium range. Ingram Mac-10 The Ingram has some of the worst sights in the entire game. They are terrible for any form of engagement at medium to long range and even at close range they are occasionally un-reliable. Sometimes it is better to not bother with the sights on it. MP5 The sights on the MP5 can be difficult to use for newer players but veterans can use the sights to greater effect, and can even target zombies at medium range with controlled fire. Desert Eagle (Deagle) The Desert Eagle has sights similar to the Glock but it has a red light or glow in the dark paint on the tip of the foresight. It is not known if this actually affects their use during the night but in real life this helps the shooter to guide their shots during the night Winchester .12 The sights on the Winchester .12 are similar to the ones on the Ingram, but the Winchester is far more accurate, and has greatly reduced recoil meaning that the sights work well on this weapon. These sights are even quite effective at medium range. These are very fitting sights for this weapon. Sig Sauer SG The iron sights on the Sig are not fantastic. The rear aperture is slightly too high for accurate shooting at long range but it does its job and isn't a bad sight. Usp-45 S. The Iron Sights on the Usp-45 S. are similar to the Glock and Desert Eagle except that the Suppressor is slightly visible. It is a very effective gun in earlier waves due to the silent kill bonus but is weak and uses too much ammo in later waves. Tommy Gun The Iron Sight on the Tommy Gun is a simple small circle at the end of the barrel. Average sights for an Average gun. The Tommy Gun has the same stats as the MP5 except a magazine size of 50. AK-47 The Iron Sight on the Ak-47 is a simple small notch at the end of the barrel. This sight can be hard to aim with. M16 The Iron Sight on the M16 is a simple small notch at the end of the barrel inside of two larger "walls". The M16 is a step-up from the AK-47 in sights. M4A1 The M4A1 is the least expensive weapon to offer a scope. This makes the weapon more effective at medium-long range (slightly less effective at short range due to the increased ADS power but not much). Enfield The Enfield currently has the most powerful scope in the game and a crosshair (3-line crosshair but still a crosshair). However, the scope will eliminate all peripheral vision. Best for Long to Mid-Range. Note: It is advised to use this weapon on top of buildings because of the loud sound that the gun makes. MOST Zumbis will SWARM to your position after firing. XM8 The XM8 comes with a Red-Dot Scope. G36 The G36 comes with a Red-Dot Scope and has slightly less zoom power than the Enfield. RPG-7 A simple box and Notch sight on the right side of the RPG-7. The RPG-7 is superior to the M202-A1 only in this category. FnScar The Iron Sight on the FnScar is similar to the Sig Sauer SG. AA-12 The Iron Sight on the AA-12 is similar to the M16. M202-A1 The Sights on the M202-A1 are non-existent. It is advised not to aim down the sights with this weapon because the small white crosshair also disappears. Glock5.png|The Iron Sights on the Glock|link=Glock Mac105.png|The Ingram Mac-10s horrible sights.|link=Ingram Mac-10 MP55.png|The strange sights on the MP5|link=Mp5 Deagle5.png|The Iron Sights on the Deagle. Note the luminescent paint on the front aperture.|link=Desert Eagle Winchester5.png|The sights on the Winchester .12|link=Winchester .12 SG5.png|The sights on the Sig Sauer SG. Notice how the rear aperture is slightly too high.|link=Sig Sauer SG USP5.png|The Iron Sights on the USP. Notice how the silencer covers the front aperture, making aiming difficult.|link=USP-45 S. Enfield ADS.png|The Sights on the Enfield|link=http://zumbiblocks.wikia.com/wiki/Enfield Ads aa-12.png|The Iron Sights on the AA-12|link=http://zumbiblocks.wikia.com/wiki/AA-12 Category:Tips & Tricks